Mau Senengseneng Malah, Kena Musibah
by Hola-Ucup-Disini
Summary: Cerita ini tentang Kiba yang jalan-jalan Ke Amrik, tapi kasian deh Kiba. Tau nggak Kenapa silakan aja baca sendiri....


**Mau Seneng-seneng Malah, Kena Musibah**

"Asyikk, gw dapet tiket liburan ke Amrik. Tsunade sama tumben baik ya" celoteh Kiba dengan riang gembira diiringi anjing setianya Akamaru.

"Hey Akamaru berhubung nih tiket cuma satu, kita nggak bisa ngajak yang lainnya" ucap Kiba dengan sedih.

"Guk, guk, guk, kaing-kaing" kata Akamaru (maaf author nggak tau bahasa anjing, jadi cuman nulis kayak gini)

"Iya bener Akamaru, sendiri mungkin lebih baik. Jadi kita bisa jalan-jalan sepuasnya" Kiba berlari-lari kecil menuju rumahnya.

Sampai di rumah Kiba mencari-cari kakaknya "nee-chan, neechan" tidak ada jawaban. 'Kemana ya nee-chan? Apa dia lagi patroli? Ah bodo amat, nanti juga ketemu. Sekarang gw mau mandi dulu, abis itu gw makan' pikir Kiba yang segera ke kamar untuk mencari baju ganti. (Bau anjing ya tetep aja bau anjing hehehehe)

Setelah mandi Kiba menuju ke dapur mencari makanan. Akamaru menggonggong di kakinya. "Ya, sebentar Akamaru. Emang kamu aja yang laper, gw juga tau" hardik Kiba yang membuat Akamaru terdiam tidak menggonggong lagi.

Kiba menaruh makanannya di meja lalu mengambil snack anjing buat Akamaru. "Nih snacknya, makan ya yang kenyang. Kalau kurang bilang ama gw. Mumpung ne-chan belum pulang" kata Kiba yang sedang menaruh snack yang ada di piring anjing ke lantai.

Selesai makan, Kiba menuju ke ruang TV. Kiba menonton TV sampai-sampai dia ketiduran di kursi panjang. Akamaru tertidur di pangkuan Kiba.

"Eh nih anak, kebiasaan nonton TV terus ketiduran di kursi. Gimana listriknya nggak naek. Dah bayaran listriknya mahal. Apa dia nggak tau, kalau ada denda listrik" Kakaknya ngdumel terus. (Emang di Indonesia apa?)

Kiba dibiarkan tidur di kursi oleh kakaknya. Lagian juga kakaknya bales ngebangunin Kiba. Abis kalau dibangunin ntar Kiba tau-tau ngegigit, dah kayak anjing aja dia.

**Keesokan Paginya**

Kiba terbangun gara-gara Akamaru menjilati wajahnya. "Akamaru, apa-apaan sih loe. Gw kirain cewek, tau-taunya eloe, dah ah minggir" Kiba menggeser Akamaru dari wajahnya. 'busyet dari kemaren sore gw tidur di kursi and kagak dibangunin ama kakak gw. kelewatan bener dah tuh kakak cewek. Jam brapa neh?' pikir Kiba yang kemudian memperhatikan jam di dinding.

"HAH JAM 8 PAGI, WADUH GW BISA-BISA KETINGGALAN PESAWAT NEH. NEE-CHAN, NEECHAN" teriak Kiba di pagi hari.

"Woi ada apaan sih berisik amat. Baru juga jam 8 pagi dah bangun loe. Biasanya jam 10 baru bangun. Ada apaan Kiba?" kata kakaknya.

"Gw mau berangkat ke Amrik neh. Ada proyek dari Tsunade sama" Kiba berbohong ke kakaknya.

"Huh yang bener loe. Tumben Tsunade sama ngirim ninjanya ke luar negeri. Proyek apaan sih?" tanya kakaknya yang masih memberikan tampang terkesan.

"Huh nanya melulu. Dah bantuin gw ngepakin baju pesawatnya berangkat jam 9.30 hari ini. Jadi gw nggak mau telat" kata Kiba panik.

"Eit, sejak kapann loe nyuruh-nyuruh mbak loe. Dasar adek kurang ajar" kakaknya marah.

"Iya-iya maaf, nee-chan bantuin gw dunkz, buat ngepakin baju gw. please" kata Kiba merayu.

"Heemm, boleh sih gw bantuin loe. tapi beliin gw oleh-oleh ya" Kakaknya mulai memberi persyaratan ke Kiba.

"Iya-iya nanti gw beliin" kata Kiba yang sekarang berdiri dan berlari ke kamar mandi buat mandi.

**Sepuluh menit kemudian**

"Kiba makan dulu jangan lupa, Akamaru juga" kakaknya teriak dari dapur.

"Iya-iya, eh nee-chan semuanya dah dimasukin ke koper kan?" tanya Kiba yang sekarang memakai baju dan menyisir rambutnya terburu-buru.

"Ya sudah. Tuh semuanya ada di ruang tv, jadi kamu tinggal berangkat aja. Oh jangan lupa cek dulu tiketnya dah dibawa belum" kata kakaknya mengingatkan.

'Siip semua dah beres, tiket dah, koper dah siap. duit dah dibawa' Kiba menuju ke ruang makan dan makan.

Kiba kemudian makan diikuti oleh anjingnya. Setelah itu Kiba berangkat menuju bandara Konoha Namikaze.

**Bandara Namikaze**

"Akamaru tadi kayaknya ada tulisan 'anjing dilarang untuk masuk ke pesawat'. Kalau gitu lu jadi topi gw aja ya" Kiba berkata ke Akamaru yang masih di luar bandara.

"Guk-guk- hrrr" kata Akamaru.

"Siap Akamaru" kemudian Akamaru naik ke kepalanya Kiba dan masuk ke bagian pengecekan tiket.

Kiba selanjutnya mengambil kopernya yang telah melewati tas pengecekan barang. Mereka langsung masuk ke pesawat.

Seorang pramugari curiga terhadap Kiba "Maaf mas, topinya tolong dilepas".

"Ohh, iya mbak. Saya akan memasukkannya ke dalam tas kecil saya" jawab Kiba sambil memegang Akamaru .

"Untung aja nggak ketauan ya Akamaru. Kamu jangan menggonggong ya kalau ada di pesawat" Kiba berpesan ke Akamaru.

**Di Dalam Pesawat**

"Yosshh, Akamaru kamu di samping sini aja ya" Kiba menaruh Akamaru di samping tempat duduk yang kosong.

Ketika Kiba sedang mempersiapkan tempat duduknya, Akamaru melihat boneka mirip kucing. Akamaru mulai melirik boneka itu dan menerkamnya. Seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki boneka itu terkejut dan mulai tarik menarik dengan Akamaru "Lepasin anjing dodoh. Ini boneka tau" anak perempuan itu terus tarik menarik dengan Akamaru. Kedua orang tua anak perempuan itu sedang sibuk menaruh barang-barang bawaan mereka ke bagasi yang ada di atas tempat duduk mereka.

Kiba kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Lho Akamaru kemana?" Kiba sibuk mencari Akamaru. 'Tuh anjing sial banget sih, dah dibilangin jangan kemana-mana' gumam Kiba.

Akhirnya Kiba menermukan Akamaru sedang menggigit boneka dan anak perempuan sedang berusaha merebut boneka itu. 'Gawat' pikir Kiba.

"Akamaru sini, jangan diterusin" bisik Kiba yang berjalan mendekati Akamaru.

Kiba kemudian menarik Akamaru dan "_TESS_" kepala boneka itu putus. Anak perempuan itupun menangis "Ayah, Ibu. Bonekaku dirusak, hiks-hiks".

Kiba menjadi panik ketika kedua orang tua perempuan itu menengok ke arah Kiba.

"Gomenasai, saya nggak sengaja. Tadi topi saya menempel di boneka itu" kata Kiba memberikan alasan dengan suar bergetar.

"Dasar pemuda yang nggak tau malu. Masa' boneka anak itu direbut ama dia. Apa masa kecil dia kurang bahagia ya?" begitulah tanggapan dari para penumpang yang memperhatikan Kiba memegang kepala bonkeka yang putus.

"Kamu harus menggantikan boneka anak saya. Gini aja sebagai gantinya kamu berikan topi anjing itu ke anak saya gimana?" tawar bapak dari anak perempuan itu.

"wah maaf pak, ini tidak bisa diberikan pak. Ini nanti sebagai identitas saya nanti" Kiba memberikan alasan.

"Gini aja deh pak gimana kalau saya menggantinya dengan uang?" tanya Kiba yang mulai meraih dompet yang ada di kantong belakang celananya.

"Ya sudah saya sepakat, harga boneka itu seratus ribu rupiah. Saya nggak tau berapa ryo kalau di sini. Saya belinya di Indonesia sih" jawab bapak itu dengan nada yang masih sedikit kesal.

"Ya sudah sepakat lah pak. Ini saya menggantinya dengan 10.000 ryo (mungkin setara dengan 50 dollar US. mungkin kalee)" kata Kiba sambil memberikan uang itu ke Bapak anak perempuan itu.

Kiba kemudian kembali ke tempat duduk. "Akamaru, kan tadi sudah kubilang kamu jangan pergi kemana-mana. Dasar kamu anjing" kata Kiba kesal.

"Guk-guk" Akamaru membalasnya.

"What ever-lah. Sekarang kamu diem dan nikmatilah penerbangan ini" jawab Kiba.

**Di Bandara Kenedy Amrik**

Kiba terbangun setelah terdengar pengumuman "Good afternoon to all passenger, welcome to Kennedy Airport, bla-bla-bla". "Huh dah sampe ya" Kiba menguap dan bersiap-siap mengangkut barangnya.

Ketika melihat ke samping, ada bapak-bapak gendut sedang membaca koran.

'Ahh, tidak. jangan-jangan Akamaru...' pikiran horor datang ke benaknya Kiba.

Bapak itu kemudian menegok ke arah Kiba "Koniciwa".

"Iya deh apa kata loe" Kiba membalas dengan muka yang masih pucat memikirkan Akamaru.

Bapak itu kemudian berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat duduknya.

Kiba melihat ke arah tempat duduk itu dan ternyata Akamaru gepeng selama satu jam perjalanan didudukin ama bapak itu.

"Akamaru jangan mati" kata Kiba sambil memberikan wajan animenya yang menangis menggerung-gerung.

"Akamaru sayang ayoo bangun" Kiba masih mencoba untuk menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Akamaru yang gepeng.

Penumpang pesawat menatap heran ke arah Kiba. "Kasian ya orang itu. Apa dia punya kenangan masa kecil terhadap anjing ya? Topi aja dah dianggap mahkluk hidup. Pantes aja bapak-bapak yang punya anak tadi meminta topi itu nggak boleh" seorang perempuan yang ada di belakang Kiba berbisik ke temannya sesama penumpang.

Kiba kemudian berlari turun dari pesawat dan menuju ke bagian medis di bandara.

**Bagian Medis Bandara**

Kiba berlari-lari di ruangan bandara. Dia mendekati seorang polisi bandara "mister-mister, dimana itu ruangan medis?"

Polisi bandara bingung dengan ucapan Kiba "I'm sorry, what are you say sir?".

"Oh ya gw lupa. Sekarang gw dah di Amrik. Makanya dia nggak tau bahasa gw. Apa ya bahasanya ruang P3K? Oh ya" Kiba menepuk jidatnya dan ngomong sendirian. Polisi itu jadi tambah bingung.

"Sorry mister, where is the medic room, my dog needed first aid" kata Kiba dengan bahasa asing yang belepotan.

"Ohh medic room. you go there and then turn right. there is a sign about medic room" kata polisi itu

"thanks mister" Kiba kemudian berlari ke arah yang ditunjuk polisi tadi.

"Mister-mister tolong anjing saya" Kiba teriak teriak ke bagian medis.

Administrasi bagian medic jadi bingung apa yang diomongin Kiba. "Guoblog amat ya gw. gw kan di Amrik" dia mengingatkan sendiri.

"Sorry mister, my dog need help" Kiba menyodorkan anjingnya.

"Ohh sorry sir. this room for human, animal can't be allowed in here. you must go to animal hospital" kata bagian administrasi.

"Apa loe kate. masa' anjing gw nggak bisa masuk ke bagian medic sini" teriak Kiba

Untung aja ada yang mendengar perkataan Kiba dan mengerti bahasa yang diucapkan Kiba.

"Eh kamu, kamu berasal dari Konoha ya? Maad nih emang disini hewan nggak diijinin. Kamu bisa pergi bersama saya ke rumah sakit hewan dekat-dekat sini kok" kata seorang laki-laki yang mendekati Kiba.

"Untung aja ada anda. maaf nama saudara siapa?" tanya Kiba.

"Kenalkan nama gw ucup, santai aja ama gw, nggak usah pake kata-kata baku, okeh?" laki-laki itu memberikan jempolnya ala Gai sensei. "Oh ya nama loe siape?" tanya ucup.

"Ohh nama gw Kiba, ya udah loe bisa nemenin gw sekarang ke rumah sakit hewan itu?" tanya Kiba masih dalam keadaan panik.

"nyok kita berangkat sekarang Kib" ucup pun berjalan di samping Kiba menuju parkiran mobil di bandara.

Ucup kemudian menyetater mobil BMW seri limanya. "Keren amat nih mobil,harganya berpa cup?" tanya Kiba.

"Harganya nggak mahal kok Kib, cuma lima milyar rupiah aja kok" jawab Ucup singkat

**Rumah Sakit Hewan**

"Kib, loe tunggu sini ya nanti gw bikinin register buat si anjing loe. Oh ya nama anjing loe siapa?" tanya Ucup.

"Nama anjing gw Akamaru" jawab Kiba masih ketakutan.

"Ya udah loe tenang disini" Ucup kemudian keluar mobilnya dan masuk ke rumah sakit hewan untuk mengisi administrasi buat Akamaru.

Setelah lima menit kemudian, Ucup keluar dari rumah sakit dan menuju mobilnya.

"Kiba, loe sekarang bawa Akamaru masuk dan langsung ke UGD ya" kata Ucup (busyet kya' manusia aja yee anjing masuk UGD)

Kiba berlari ke ruangan UGD dan memberikan ke dokter hewan yang berada di UGD.

"Sekarang loe duduk tenang di sini. Loe dah makan Kib?" tanya Ucup.

Kiba hanya menggelengkan kepala. "Ya udah loe di sini duduk tenang jangan kemana-mana. gw pergi sebentar beli makan dan minum buat loe" pesan Ucup dan meninggalkan Kiba di ruang tunggu rumah sakit.

Kiba menunggu dengan sabar. Akhirnya tertidur di kursi tunggu karena kecapaian.

Stengah menit kemudian Ucup datang dengan membawa burger dan Coke. Ucup melihat Kiba yang tertidur tidak membangunkan Kiba. Ucup menunggu kabar si Akamaru. akhirnya dokter UGD keluar dari ruangan. Ucup berjalan ke arah dokter-dokter itu dan menanyakan tentang Akamaru.

Untung saja Akamaru tidak apa-apa. Ucup menggugah Kiba "Kib bangun".

Tau-tau Kiba menggigit tangannya Ucup. "Wadauw, gila loe Kib, masa' gw digigit" teriak Ucup kesakitan.

"So-sorry, gw dah kebiasaan kalau ada yang ngebangunin gw pasti gw gigit. sorry ya" kata Kiba dengan nada meminta maaf.

"Ya udah gw maafin. Tuh anjing loe dah nggak apa-apa. Sekarang dia ada di tempat penampungan anjing di rumah sakit ini untuk diberi obat. Mungkin seminggu dia akan menginap di sini" Ucup mengatakan pesan dari dokter.

"Dah nih makan dulu abis itu, oh iya loe nginep di mana?" tanya Ucup.

"Ahhh, gw belum pesen hotel" kata Kiba.

"Ya udah loe nginep aja di apartemen gw. Lagian juga bini gw hari ini nggak ada di apartemen" Ucup menawarkan tempat.

"Boleh nih" kata Kiba senang.

"Emang sebenarnya loe ke Amrik ada apaan Kib? jalan-jalan apa?"

"Iya sebenarnya gw mau seneng-seneng bareng Akamaru, Eh malah kena musibah. nggak jadi deh" kata Kiba menyesal.

"Ya udah. Nanti abis Akamaru sembuh kan loe bisa-jalan-jalan" kata Ucup.

"Tadi loe bilang sendiri Cup, kalau si Akamaru harus menginap di rumah sakit selama seminggu. Lagian tiket untuk balik ke Konoha dah di pesen seminggu dari sekarang percuma gw" kata Kiba sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya udah tenang aje" kata Ucup. "Dah tengokin tuh si Akamaru di penampungan no. 2, nyok kita ke sono" ajak Ucup.

"Ya udah deh nyok" Kiba mengiyakan.

Setelah mengecek keadaan Akamaru yang masih pingsan, mereka berangkat ke apartemennya si Ucup.

**Seminggu Kemudian**

Akamaru sekarang sudah sembuh dan sedang main-main bersama Kiba, Ucup dan istri Ucup, Evy. Mereka berempat jalan-jalan ke air terjun Niagara. Akamaru keliatan seneng banget, lompat-lompat di samping Kiba.

"Eh Kib, lu disini aja ya. Gw ama bini gw mau ke counter gula-gula. Loe mau nggak?" tanya Ucup.

"Ehh, nggak, biar gw disini aja" kata Kiba.

Ucup dan istrinya meninggalkan mereka. Kiba kini berjalan mendekati pagar pembatas air terjun Niagara. Hal yang tidak diinginkan oleh Kiba terjadi. Akamaru begitu senangnya melihat air yang deras loncat ke air terjun itu.

"Akamaru jangan..." Kiba mencoba menangkap Akamaru tapi sayang nggak dapat.

Kiba mengeluarkan tali panjang dan melemparkan ke arah Akamaru. "Berhasil" teriak Kiba. "Tapi gw gimanaaaaa" Kiba terjatuh ke air terjun itu.

Keadaan gelap sekarang meliputi Kiba. 'Gawat gw mati dah. yah bener gw mati dah' pikir Kiba. Kiba hanya bisa mendengar suara air terjun yang deras dan menghantam tubuhnya. Kiba masih mencoba untuk memeluk Akamaru yang sekarang sudah diraihnya. Teriakan histeris pengunjung dari arah atas air terjun Niagara sudah tak terdengar Kiba.

**Seminggu Kemudian**

"Ohh dimana gw sekarang?" tanya Kiba.

"Kok semuanya serba putih dan gw sekarang hanya memakai kaos putih. apa gw di sorga ya?" gumam Kiba.

"Hoyy Kiba loe dah bangun" tanya seseorang yang suaranya dikenal Kiba.

"Oyy, Naruto. Loe dah mati ya?" tanya Kiba.

"Enak aja loe bilang gw dah mati" kata Naruto sewot.

"Terus ngapain loe ada di sorga?" tanya Kiba yang masih kepikiran kalau dia ada di sorga.

"Goblok loe, sekarang loe ada di RSK" jawab Naruto yang duduk di sebelah Kiba ditemani oleh Hinata.

"Ohh sekarang gw dah balik ke Konoha ya. Akamaru gimana keadaannya?" tanya Kiba yang teringat anjing kesayangannya.

"Akamaru ada sama kakak loe tuh, lagi maen" jawab Hinata.

"Loe sih seneng-seneng ke Amrik nggak ngajak-ngajak, tuh akibatnya loe kena Musibah" jawab Naruto yang iri mendengar Kiba jalan-jalan ke Amrik.

Kiba tidak menggubris kata-kata Naruto. Sekarang Kiba tertidur dengan rasa sakit yang masih menyiksa.

Finish (Di review ya... please...)


End file.
